wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternative History:Flags
This is a page for uploading REAL flags, flags used by REAL countries and not made by you. If you would like to upload your own flags, flags you have made, or flags for fictional countries, please organise them on a seperate page, "Flags (timeline)" and add that page to the page "Alternate History: Fictional Flags". Flags on all pages should be named as following "country_number", for example, if an image, "afghanistan_1" already exists, the afghanistan flag you want to submit should be titled "afghanistan_2". Before you upload a new flag, please look through all of the pages first, or look for the country's filename while uploading. A Afghanistan Flag of Afghanistan.svg|Afghanistan, 2004-present Flag of Afghanistan (2002-2004).svg|Afghanistan, 2002-2004 Flag of Afghanistan (1992-1996; 2001).svg|Afganistan, 1992-1996 Flag of Afghanistan (1987–1992).svg|Afghanistan, 1987-1992 Flag of Afghanistan (1980-1987).svg|Afghanistan, 1980-1987 Flag of Afghanistan (1978-1980).svg|Afghanistan, 1978-1980 Flag of Afghanistan (AvHS).svg|Afghanistan, 1974-1978 Flag of Afghanistan (1931–1973).svg|Afghanistan, 1931-1973 Albania Flag of Albania (1946-1992).svg|Albania, 1946-1992 Flag of Albania.svg|Albania, 1992-present. Algeria Flag of Algeria.svg|Algeria, 1962-present. Andorra Flag of Andorra.svg|Andorra, 1971-present. Angola Flag of Angola.svg|Angola, 1975-present. Antigua and Barbuda Flag of Antigua and Barbuda.svg|Antigua and Barbuda, 1967-present. Argentina Flag of Argentina.svg|National flag, 1812-present Flag of Argentina (alternative).svg|Civil flag, 1812-present Armenia Flag of Armenia.svg|Armenia, 1918-1920 and 1991-present. Flag of Armenian SSR.svg|Armenian SSR, 1952-1991 АрмССР1937.gif|Armenian SSR, 1937-1952 АрмССР1922.gif|Armenian SSR, 1922-1937 Australia Flag of Australia.svg|1901-present. Austria Flag of Austria.svg|1230-present. Flag of Austria (state).svg|Variant flag, 1945-present Azerbaijan Flag of Azerbaijan.svg|Azerbaijan, 1991-present. Flag of Azerbaijan SSR.svg|Azerbaijan SSR, 1952-1991 АзССР1939.gif|Azerbaijan SSR, 1939-1952 АзССР1937.gif|Azerbaijan SSR, 1937-1939 АзССР1929.gif|Azerbaijan SSR, 1929-1937 АзССР1924.gif|Azerbaijan SSR, 1924-1929 АзССР1922.gif|Azerbaijan SSR, 1922-1924 АзССР1921.gif|Azerbaijan SSR, 1921 АзССР1920.gif|Azerbaijan SSR, 1920 B Bahamas Flag of the Bahamas.svg Bahrain Flag of Bahrain.svg Bangladesh Flag of Bangladesh.svg Barbados Flag of Barbados.svg Belarus Flag of Belarus.svg|Belarus, 2012 - present Flag of Belarus (1995-2012).svg|Belarus, 1995-2012 Flag of Belarus (1991-1995).svg|Belarus, 1991-1995 Flag of Byelorussian SSR.svg|Byelorussian SSR, 1951-1991 БССР1937.gif|Byelorussian SSR, 1937-1951 БССР1924.gif|Byelorussian SSR, 1924-1937 БССР1919.gif|Byelorussian SSR, 1919-1924 Belgium Flag of Belgium.svg|National flag, 1831-present Flag of Belgium (civil).svg|Variant flag, 1831-present Flag of Belgium (1830).svg|1830-1831 Belize Flag of Belize.svg Benin Flag of Benin.svg Bhutan Flag of Bhutan.svg Bolivia Flag of Bolivia.svg Bosnia and Herzegovina Flag of Bosnia and Herzegovina.svg Flag of Bosnia and Herzegovina (1992-1998).svg|1992-1998 Botswana Flag of Botswana.svg Brazil Flag of Brazil.svg Brunei Flag of Brunei.svg Bulgaria Flag of Bulgaria.svg Burkina Faso Flag of Burkina Faso.svg Burma Flag of Myanmar.svg|2010-present Flag of Myanmar (1974-2010).svg|1974-2010 Flag of Burma (1948-1974).svg|1948-1974 Burundi Flag of Burundi.svg C Canada Canadian Red Ensign 1868-1921.svg|1868-1921 Canadian Red Ensign 1921-1957.svg|1921-1957 Canadian Red Ensign 1957-1965.svg|1957-1965 Flag of Canada.svg|1965-Present Central African Republic Flag of the Central African Republic.svg Chile Flag of Chile.svg China, People's Republic of Flag of the People's Republic of China.svg China, Republic of Flag of the Republic of China (1912-1928).svg|1912-1928 Flag of the Republic of China.svg|1928-present Colombia Flag of Colombia.svg Congo, Democratic Republic of the Flag of the Democratic Republic of the Congo.svg Congo, Republic of the Flag of the Republic of the Congo.svg Costa Rica Flag of Costa Rica (state).svg|State flag, 1906-present Flag of Costa Rica.svg|Civil flag, 1848-present D Denmark Flag of Denmark.svg E East Timor Flag of East Timor.svg Ecuador Flag of Ecuador.svg Egypt Flag of Egypt (1922–1958).svg|1922-1958 Flag of Egypt.svg|1984-present El Salvador Flag of El Salvador.svg Estonia Flag of Estonia.svg|Estonia, 1918-1940 and 1990-present Flag of Estonian SSR.svg|Estonian SSR, 1953-1990 Ethiopia Flag of Ethiopia.svg F Finland Flag of Finland.svg France Flag of France.svg G Georgia Flag of Georgia.svg|Georgia, 2004-present Flag of Georgia (1990-2004).svg|Georgia, 1990-2004 Flag of Georgian SSR.svg|Georgian SSR, 1921-1990 Flag of Georgia (1918-1921).svg|Democratic Republic of Georgia, 1918-1921 Germany Flag of Germany.svg|Germany, 1990-present West Germany, 1949-1990 East Germany, 1949-1959 Flag of East Germany.svg|East Germany, 1959-1990 Flag of Germany (1946-1949).svg|Allied-occupied Germany, 1946-1949 Flag of German Reich (1935–1945).svg|Nazi Germany, 1935-1945 Flag of German Reich (1933–1935).svg|Nazi Germany, 1933-1935 Flag of Germany (3-2 aspect ratio).svg|Weimar Republic, 1919-1933 Flag of the German Empire.svg|German Empire, 1871-1919 Ghana Flag of Ghana.svg Greece Flag of Greece.svg|1978-present Flag of Greece (1822-1978).svg|1822-1978 Guatemala Flag of Guatemala.svg H Honduras Flag of Honduras.svg Hungary Flag of Hungary.svg|1957-present Flag of Hungary (1946-1949, 1956-1957).svg|1946-1949 and 1956-1957 Flag of Hungary (1920–1946).svg|1920–1946 Flag of Hungary (1867-1918).svg|1867-1918 I Iceland Flag of Iceland.svg India Flag of India.svg Indonesia Flag of Indonesia.svg Iran Flag of Iran.svg Iraq Flag of Iraq.svg|2008-present Flag of Iraq, 1991-2004.svg|1991-2004 Flag of Iraq (1963-1991); Flag of Syria (1963-1972).svg|1963-1991 Flag of Iraq (1959-1963).svg|1959-1963 Flag of Iraq (1924–1959).svg|1924–1959 Ireland Flag of Ireland.svg Israel Flag of Israel.svg Italy Flag of Italy.svg|1946-present Flag of Italy (1861-1946).svg|1861-1946 Ivory Coast Flag of Côte d'Ivoire.svg J Jamaica Flag of Jamaica.svg Japan Flag of Japan.svg Jordan Flag of Jordan.svg K Kazakhstan Flag of Kazakhstan.svg|Kazakhstan, 1996-present Flag of Kazakhstan (1992-1996).svg|Kazakhstan, 1992-1996 Flag of Kazakh SSR.svg|Kazakh SSR, 1953-1991 Kenya Flag of Kenya.svg Korea, North Flag of North Korea.svg Korea, South Flag of South Korea.svg Kuwait Flag of Kuwait.svg Kyrgyzstan Flag of Kyrgyzstan.svg|1992-Present Flag of Kyrgyz SSR.svg|Kirghiz SSR, 1952-1991 L Laos Flag of Laos.svg|1975-present Flag of Laos (1952-1975).svg|1952-1975 Latvia Flag of Latvia.svg|1918-1940 and 1990-present Flag of Latvian SSR.svg|1953-1990 Flag of Latvian SSR (1940).svg|1940-1953 Lebanon Flag of Lebanon.svg Lesotho Flag of Lesotho.svg Liberia Flag of Liberia.svg Libya Flag of Libya.svg|2011-present Flag of Libya (1977-2011).svg|1977-2011 Lithuania Flag of Lithuania.svg|2004-present Flag of Lithuania 1918-1940.svg|1918-1940 and 1989-2004 Flag of Lithuanian SSR.svg|Lithuanian SSR, 1953-1988 M Macedonia Flag of Macedonia.svg Madagascar Flag of Madagascar.svg Malaysia Flag of Malaysia.svg Maldives Flag of Maldives.svg Mali Flag of Mali.svg Malta Flag of Malta.svg Mauritania Flag of Mauritania.svg Mexico Flag of Mexico.svg Moldova Flag of Moldova.svg Monaco Flag of Monaco.svg Mongolia Flag of Mongolia.svg Montenegro Flag of Montenegro.svg Morocco Flag of Morocco.svg N Namibia Flag of Namibia.svg Nauru Flag of Nauru.svg Nepal Flag of Nepal.svg Netherlands Flag of the Netherlands.svg New Zealand Flag of New Zealand.svg Nicaragua Flag of Nicaragua.svg Niger Flag of Niger.svg Nigeria Flag of Nigeria.svg Norway Flag of Norway.svg O Oman Flag of Oman.svg P Pakistan Flag of Pakistan.svg Palau Flag of Palau.svg Palestine Flag of Palestine.svg Panama Flag of Panama.svg Papua New Guinea Flag of Papua New Guinea.svg Paraguay Flag of Paraguay.svg Peru Flag of Peru.svg Philippines Flag of the Philippines.svg Poland Flag of Poland.svg Portugal Flag of Portugal.svg Q Qatar Flag of Qatar.svg R Romania Flag of Romania.svg Russia Flag of Russia.svg Rwanda Flag of Rwanda.svg S Samoa Flag of Samoa.svg San Marino Flag of San Marino.svg Saudi Arabia Flag of Saudi Arabia.svg Senegal Flag of Senegal.svg Serbia Flag of Serbia.svg Singapore Flag of Singapore.svg Slovakia Flag of Slovakia.svg Slovenia Flag of Slovenia.svg Somalia Flag of Somalia.svg South Africa Flag of South Africa.svg South Sudan Flag of South Sudan.svg Spain Flag of Spain.svg Sri Lanka Flag of Sri Lanka.svg Sudan Flag of Sudan.svg Suriname Flag of Suriname.svg Swaziland Flag of Swaziland.svg Sweden Flag of Sweden.svg Switzerland Flag of Switzerland.svg Syria Flag of Syria.svg T Tajikistan Flag of Tajikistan.svg Tanzania Flag of Tanzania.svg Thailand Flag of Thailand.svg Togo Flag of Togo.svg Tonga Flag of Tonga.svg Tunisia Flag of Tunisia.svg Turkey Flag of Turkey.svg Turkmenistan Flag of Turkmenistan.svg U Uganda Flag of Uganda.svg Ukraine Flag of Ukraine.svg United Arab Emirates Flag of the United Arab Emirates.svg United Kingdom Flag of the United Kingdom.svg United States US_flag_13_stars_–_Betsy_Ross.svg|1777–1795 US flag 15 stars.svg|1795–1818 US flag 23 stars.svg|1820–1822 US flag 24 stars.svg|1822–1836 US flag 25 stars.svg|1836–1837 US flag 28 stars.svg|1846–1847 US flag 29 stars.svg|1847–1848 US flag 30 stars.svg|1848–1851 US flag 31 stars.svg|1851–1858 US flag 32 stars.svg|1858–1859 US flag 33 stars.svg|1859–1861 US flag 34 stars.svg|1861–1863 US flag 35 stars.svg|1863–1865 US flag 36 stars.svg|1865–1867 US flag 37 stars.svg|1867–1877 US flag 38 stars.svg|1877–1890 US flag 43 stars.svg|1890–1891 US flag 44 stars.svg|1891–1896 US flag 45 stars.svg|1896–1908 US flag 46 stars.svg|1908–1912 US flag 48 stars.svg|1912–1959 US flag 49 stars.svg|1959–1960 Flag of the United States (Pantone).svg|1960–present Uruguay Flag of Uruguay.svg Uzbekistan Flag of Uzbekistan.svg V Vanuatu Flag of Vanuatu.svg Vatican City Flag of the Vatican City.svg Venezuela Flag of Venezuela.svg Vietnam Flag of Vietnam.svg Y Yemen Flag of Yemen.svg Z Zambia Flag of Zambia.svg Zimbabwe Flag of Zimbabwe.svg Category:Flags Category:Alternate History